ENAMORÁNDOME DE UN RUFIÁN
by mylac
Summary: Victoria tiene un compañero en algunas clases, al mirarlo por primera vez se enamora de el. Ella es una niña consentida, con espíritu de competencia. Edward es un chico de 17 años con una carrera criminal y algunas estancias en los reformatorios. Es un chico solitario y huérfano. Acostumbrado a la mala vida y adicto al sexo. Ambos se enamoran pero sus vidas son diferentes.
1. EL MEJOR DÍA DE MI VIDA

NOTA: LOS PERSONAJES SON DE MEYER PERO LA TRAMA ES DE MI INVENCIÓN

La clase de geometría había sido muy aburrida y estaba bostezando, camine hacia historia algo presurosa por que era mi materia favorita llegue al umbral de la puerta y vi a bella swan que estaba con su teléfono, resople, no me gustaba compartir el salón con ella era de esas chicas que se viste de manera provocativa, a ella la veía en biología, matemáticas, química y física, era excelente en esas materias pero yo no, soy mejor en geografía, historia, francés, literatura, natación y atletismo tengo un buen promedio y siempre estoy en el cuadro de honor.

-¿vas a pasar?- la voz de james me asusto un poco y me quite del paso, acomode mi cabello hacia atrás y me senté cerca de la ventana, eso lo hago siempre, después llego Ángela y Tyler, mis dos únicos amigos

-y ahora porque esa cara de perpetua flojera- musito Tyler y me reí

-geometría me da flojera- deje caer mi cabeza sobre el pupitre

Conforme los minutos pasaban, los pupitres iban llenándose hasta que llego el profesor y detrás de el un alumno, alto, pálido, cabello cobrizo y tenía sus ojos verdes, me sonroje al verlo y el me vio, estaba vestido de negro pero su mirada era penetrante, fría y sin vida, su cabello estaba desordenado y tenía ese aire de chico malo.

-clase, quiero presentarles a su nuevo compañero de historia, Edward cullen- hablo el profesor y lo mire, pero el miraba hacia otro punto, y vi lo que el miraba

-con que le llamo la atención bella- refunfuñe en mi mente

El profesor le indico el asiento libre que para mi suerte estaba atrás de mí, me puse nerviosa y mi corazón latía desbocadamente, paso cerca de mí y trague saliva.

-bien clase, ahora, ayer vimos la guerra civil, pero hoy veremos las consecuencias, ¿alguien me puede decir una?- preguntó el profesor viéndonos a todos y yo alce la mano

-dime victoria- el maestro se fue a anotar al pizarrón

-una de las causas fue que la mitad del país estaba dividido en el tema de la esclavitud- dije en tono triunfante

-exacto, por cierto, he decidido que tu nos representaras en las olimpiadas de historia, nadie en esta escuela está calificado para eso excepto tu- sentía mi cara arder, y todos me miraron pero tenía esa sensación de estar siendo observada

-¿maestro porque a ella la escogen para todo?, creo que se debe de dar una oportunidad para todos- grito bella

-swan, cálmate, todos saben que para las olimpiadas de cualquier materia deben de tener un buen promedio, se hizo un consenso y victoria resulto la ganadora para representarnos INTERNACIONALMENTE, son tres olimpiadas, geografía, historia y literatura, y vaya victoria, tienes un gran potencial, me parece que hay un concurso estatal de francés, natación y atletismo, el director piensa mandarte a esas competencias- sonreí de manera interior, estaba completamente roja y el profesor siguió con la clase

No era mi culpa que a ella no la mandaran a olimpiadas a pesar de que era excelente, a la que mandaban era a Ángela y siempre ganaba, tenía ganas de reírme de ella y decirle "en tu cara perra"

El maestro nos pidió trabajar en equipos de dos, pero él nos acomodo, al chico nuevo lo puso conmigo

-ustedes dos trabajaran- sentencio el maestro y lo mire aterrada

-¿te llamas victoria cierto?- su sedosa voz me envolvió

-sí y tu eres- trate de calmarme

-Edward- hablo secamente

Tome mi libro y empecé a escribir lo que el maestro nos pidió, se me hizo raro la forma de hablar del maestro.

-Edward quiero que sepas algo, aquí no es como en tu otra escuela, aquí hará as exactamente lo que te pidan, ¿te quedo claro?- mire al maestro y después lo mire a el

-honestamente me importa una mierda lo que me diga- se me escapo el aire de los pulmones

-vete a la dirección- grito el profesor con la cara de color rojo

-bah, no quiero así que déjeme hacer la putada que nos pidió- el chico puso sus manos en el pupitre y el maestro se alejo

-no debiste de haberle respondido así, te mandara un reporte- le advertí pero el ignoro lo que le dije

Seguí escribiendo pero no me podía concentrar por que sentía su pesada mirada en todo momento.

-¿no vas a prestarme tu libro?- susurro el

-lo siento, es que te tienes que acercar para poder ANOTAR- exclame y él me miro

Acerco su pupitre a mi lado derecho y empecé a dictarle, su aroma era embriagador era sándalo la clase siguió en lo normal hasta que toco la campana anunciando el final de las clases. Guardo mis cosas y me doy cuenta de que hace falta el libro

-dame el libro- ordene

-todavía no termino de copiar, te lo doy en la salida- dice Edward en voz baja

-está bien- admití y me fui al receso que adoraba tanto

Alcance a mis amigos en una de las mesas, me quite la mochila y saque un toper con fruta, y otro toper más con carne y papas.

-creo que el chico nuevo se ha fijado en ti- hablo tranquilamente Tyler

-no seas tonto, simplemente se sentó conmigo por que el maestro lo ordeno- dije mientras abría el toper

-pues allí va- señalo Ángela y mire hacia donde apuntaba el dedo

Y era cierto, el iba caminando miraba a todos y poso sus ojos en mi, su mirada era penetrante y desvié la vista

-le gustas- declaro Tyler

-deja de decir eso, apenas nos acabamos de conocer y dudo que lo vea en todas las asignaturas, así que deja de decir tonterías- lo reprendí, pero la verdad era que quería verlo en casi todas mis clases.

-pues como quieras pero algún día, recuerda mis palabras- sonrió Tyler

Comimos en silencio, hasta que toco la campana del final del receso, me tocaba biología, subí perezosamente, pero decidí pasar al baño a refrescarme un poco, me moje la cara y me fui al salón, entre rápido tomando mi asiento cerca de la ventana

-buenas tardes clase, se que están cansados y que es la última clase pero les quiero decir que hoy tenemos un compañero nuevo- me sorprendí, y miré rápidamente para comprobar si era él, efectivamente, Edward compartía clase conmigo otra vez me volvió a mirar algo extrañado

-siéntate cerca de victoria- ordeno el maestro y Edward obedeció

-nos volvemos a ver- susurró en mi oreja muy bajo

Lo mire, y sonrió de manera ladeada y sentía que todo daba vueltas, gire hacia mi escritorio ya no podía pensar en otra cosa, su sonrisa ladeada, sus ojos, su olor. De inmediato empezó la uktima clase y el maestro nos pidió hacer una historia; mire hacia la ventana en busca de inspiración pero no la encontré porque sus orbes verdes ocupaban mi cabeza

-debo de concentrarme y hacer la historia- repetía mentalmente

Empecé a jugar con los títulos, pero siempre ponía la palabra verde y creo que era una clara referencia a el al final opte por " viaje a otro país", era como un remake de Alicia en el país de las maravillas y empecé a escribirlo, pondría a todos los personajes incluyendo a la reina de corazones. No supe cuanto tiempo me tarde en imaginar cómo sería volver a ese país sería divertido.

-ya casi tocan la campana, así que ese trabajo lo dejamos de tarea- dijo el maestro segundos antes de que tocaran la campana. Metí mis cosas ordenadamente

-te devuelvo tu libro- hablo secamente Edward y lo mire

-gracias- musite y le arrebate el libro

Lo metí a la mochila y me fui a paso veloz accidentalmente choque con james, los dos terminamos en el piso.

-perdón james, no te vi- me disculpe con el

-no te preocupes- dijo sonriendo y se levanto, después me tendió una mano para levantarme

Me levante y me fui caminando, saque las llaves de mi auto, un aveo color rojo me quite la mochila y la avente; mi padre me compro el auto cuando gane tres campeonatos seguidos, me subí a mi auto justo sentí una mirada pesada encendí el auto para bajar la ventanilla. Era Edward que platicaba con… ¿BELLA?

-supongo que son el uno para el otro- refunfuñe

Y para variar tenía que pasar cerca de ellos, por que era la única salida que había en el estacionamiento así que puse en marcha mi auto y pase cerca de ellos pero vi que había algo de tráfico; escuche un golpeteo en mi cristal y gire mi cabeza, era bella que lo golpeteaba

-¿se te ofrece algo?- pregunte indiferente

-eh si, si me puedes dar algo de gasolina o llevarme a la gasolinera es que no tengo nada de gasolina- asentí de mala gana, solo es un insignificante favor

-ahm, te llevo a la gasolinera- musite y ella asintió

-qué lindo auto tienes- dijo ella

-gracias, fue regalo de mi padre- dije con indiferencia

Bella abrió la puerta y estaba vestida con una minifalda corta, unos zapatos de tacón algo altos, y una camisa ajustada de manga corta que por cierto hice cara de asco se despidió de él y acelere, llegamos a la primera gasolinera, nunca me había dado cuenta de que manejaba en esa vieja camioneta y vestía como…furcia.

Abrió la puerta y pidió gasolina a lo que el tipo le hacia la plática, el tipo miro hacia a mí y luego miro hacia ella

-¿es tu hermana?- pregunto el tipo

-no, y tampoco es mi amiga, es una compañera de escuela- dijo sin importancia

Encendí la radio y puse mi reproductor de música, la primera canción que toco fue lady million de herkki. Después de unos minutos ella subió con un galón lleno de gasolina y nos fuimos

-el chico nuevo es guapo, ¿no crees?- dijo ella mirando a la ventana

-si es lindo- dije distraída

-¿Por qué eres así?- sentí que todo se detenía

-a que te refieres- quise saber

-pues a que eres presumida, la verdad no me caes bien- sentí que mi estomago ardía

-soy así por que he tenido todo, y tu no me caes bien- me orille

-¿Qué haces?- pregunto ella algo confusa

-bájate de mi auto, te hice el favor de llévate a la gasolinera, y así agradeces- casi gritaba

Ella se bajo del auto de mal modo y puso el galón de gasolina en el piso.

-¿estás molesta por que te dije la verdad?. Es en serio, eres presumida y lo que me da más coraje fue que a ti ye elijan para todo menos a otros que quieren esa oportunidad- siseo

-pues habla con el director, ah y por cierto, busca quien te regrese a la civilización- sentencie

-¿me estás diciendo que me dejaras aquí?- dijo achicando los ojos y asentí

-oh no, tu no harás eso- se abalanzo contra la puerta pero fui más hábil que ella, tome la puerta la cerré poniéndole seguro y metí el acelerador.

Me reí y le baje a la velocidad, llegue a mi casa y estacione el auto me baje y tome la mochila que esa furcia la aventó atrás

Entre a mi casa y vi a mi mama que miraba la tv, me miro y sonrió.

-hola hija, ¿Qué tal tu día de escuela?- pregunto mi mama mientras apagaba la tv

-bien, el profesor de historia me dijo que estaría compitiendo para las olimpiadas de historia- musite

-¡pero qué bien!- dijo mi madre en una amplia sonrisa

-y también algunos maestros junto con el director, me van a poner en otros concursos- musite

Sentí que mi madre me apretujaba, le correspondí el abrazo, casi me asfixiaba y le dio más alegría a ella que a mí

-hija, estoy demasiado orgullosa de ti- dijo entre lagrimas –espera a que llegue tu padre y le diremos esto, ve a cambiarte, subiré tu comida- asentí y subí las escaleras

No podía quejarme, todo lo que recibo es gracias a mi estudio, avente la mochila me quite los tenis y me puse mis pantuflas; saqué el cuaderno de tareas y revise que tareas tenía en las asignaturas

-física, matemáticas, literatura- musite leyendo mis anotaciones, saque las asignaturas y empecé con matemáticas

-hija, te habla el entrenador garret de natación- dijo mi mama sosteniendo el teléfono en su pecho, me dio el teléfono y lo acomode en mi oreja

-buenas tardes entrenador- lo salude

-he revisado tus tiempos en estilo libre, y estas oficialmente convocada para las próximas selecciones para las próximas competencias y te quiero aquí en dos horas- sonreí ante eso, otro triunfo mas

-ok señor muchas gracias- dije feliz y colgué baje las escaleras, puse el teléfono en su lugar

-adivina que mama, el entrenador me hablo para decirme que estoy seleccionada para las próximas competencias- dije gritando a todo pulmón hasta llegar a la cocina

-hija cada día me sorprendes mas- dijo mi madre con una sonrisa

Me subí a hacer mis tareas, después mi mama llego con mi comida y empecé a comer pero al mismo tiempo seguí con las tareas hasta terminarlas después busque mis cosas de natación; corrí hacia mi auto dejando mi maleta, me despedí de mi mama y me monte en mi carro

Puse mi reproductor de música de nuevo, American Authors - Best Day Of My Life, este día no podía ser mejor, excepto por la vulgar de swan. Llegue a mis clases de natación y estacione el auto, tome mis cosas iba caminando cuando vi que me aventaron una polilla de cigarro miro hacia arriba y allí estaba bella fumando

-que sorpresa encontrarte, ¿vas a nadar?- pregunto ella sonriendo

-no te importa que hago aquí- dije a la defensiva

-la verdad, ni creas que se quedara esto así- sentencio

-¿estás declarándome la guerra?- pregunte cruzándome de brazos

-claro que lo hago y ahora desaparécete- dijo mordaz

Me fui a mis clases, le restregaría mi nombre en la cara, pero claro si me llamo victoria era obvio que siempre tenía victorias, suena algo tonto, llegue a la alberca y el maestro me vio

-vete a formar- asentí y me fui a cambiar de ropa, estaba algo ansiosa; llegue a la alberca y tome mi lugar de siempre

-recuerden, solo una de ustedes llegara a la meta- dejo en claro garret

Dio el comienzo, y entre en la alberca dando mi mayor esfuerzo.


	2. BELLA

**gracias a **

**bella-maru**

**Karol Marques **

**Cinti linda**

**melina**

**Cecil Pierce **

**Azulblue 06**

**Salotwilghter**

**Ana Hakurei**

En natación me había ido bien, el entrenador me pidió entrenar todos los días, llegue a mi casa y mi madre le conto a mi padre lo que bien que me había ido en el día. Ahora de premio me otorgo una tarjeta de crédito dorada, en unos días llegaría esa tarjeta.

Era fin de semana y fui a comprar algunas cosas al súper que mi mama me encargo, repasaba la lista y sentí que choque con otro carrito, rápido mire quien era

-perdón James, no te vi- me disculpe

El me miro y vi que depositaba en su carrito vodka, tequila, vino, ron, y whisky, cervezas, también llevaba cajetillas de cigarros. Al no obtener respuesta me fui de allí.

-yo me disculpe- pensé molesta

Llegue al pasillo de dulces y compre algunas cosas, después agarre un bote de helado y algunos conos de galleta.

-el golpe me dolió mucho- susurraron cerca de mí y me puse nerviosa

-te dije que no te vi- lo encare

-pues a la próxima vez, fíjate por donde caminas- se acerco a mí y se fue

-si vas a tener una fiesta para niños, no se te olvide el payaso- se acerco a mi

-que te hace pensar eso, esto es para mí- dije molesta

-¿todos esos dulces son para ti?- pregunto sorprendido

Asentí con la cabeza y me fui, ahora era yo que lo dejaba solo y escuche pasos detrás de mí, sentí una mano que me tomaba del hombro, me di la vuelta.

-te invito a una fiesta- dijo en voz baja y negué con la cabeza

-no me gustan las fiestas- dije cortante

-¿Por qué no?, pero si son divertidas- dijo sonriendo

-pero no me gustan y además debo entrenar en natación- mire sus ojos -¿no has pensado en distraerte un poco?- musito cerca de mí oído

-si pero mis…deberes están primero- dije nerviosa –debo irme- tome mi carrito y me fui

Esas conversaciones de fiestas me aburrían mucho, además yo nunca he ido a fiestas, y que flojera seria ir a una. Fui a pagar a la caja y me salí del centro comercial, caminaba rumbo a mi auto cuando sonó mi celular, lo tome del bolsillo de mi pantalón y vi que hablaban de mi casa. Toque el botón y me lo puse en la oreja

-hola mami- salude

-hija, aquí en la casa hay una compañera tuya, dice que viene a estudiar- fruncí el seño

-¿y cómo se llama?- pregunte

-se llama bella- me sorprendí

-qué raro, yo no quede con ella de que viniera a mi casa y menos a estudiar- dije molesta, ella tenía algo en mente

-pues ven para acá y explícale eso- hablo mi madre con tono de enfado

Colgué la llamada y me acerque a mi auto, abrí la cajuela y acomode todo. Mire hacia los lados para ver si James no me espiaba; después de acomodar todo me subí a mi auto, lo encendí y después acelere. Iba por el camino cuando vi a un cachorro de perro en medio de la autopista, me detuve y salí corriendo, lo vi y era un pequeño dálmata que estaba llorando.

-hola, de seguro tienes hambre y buscas a tu mama, ven conmigo- lo acune en mis brazos y rápido me subí al auto, lo puse en el asiento del copiloto y maneje

-pero que malnacido imbécil el que te abandono- dije apretando el volante

Y ahora si estaba enojada, dejar a un cachorro a su suerte en la carretera, ¿pero que acaso tiene porquería en vez de cerebro?, y ahora estaba esa furcia en mi casa, la iba a correr. Pero ahora ya tengo una mascota, llegue rápido a mi casa y tome dos bolsas del súper.

-ya llegue- dije jadeando

Mi mama abrió la puerta y me ayudo con las bolsas.

-tu amiga está adentro- me susurro

Me regrese al auto por mi cachorro y mi madre lo vio frunciendo el seño-

-Lo encontré en medio de la carretera- explique

-oh que tierno- dijo en tono de burla Bella y llevándose las manos al pecho

-que haces aquí- ordene saber

-hija cálmate- pidió mi mama

-pues quedamos ayer que vendría a tu casa- sonrió ella

-pues yo no quede nada contigo y ahora vete de mi casa- casi gritaba

Iba vestida con unos mini shorts, unas botas vaqueras y una camisa holgada que le llegaba al ombligo y tenía un espantoso persing en el mismo lugar donde le llegaba la camisa.

-hija, por favor, si ella dice que quedo contigo, entonces tienes que recibirla- mi madre se puso a su favor

-yo no quede con ella, y además no me acerco a las mujerzuelas de la preparatoria- ya estaba enojada y entre a mi casa, pase cerca de ella y choque con su hombro. Deposite a al cachorro en el piso.

-esta será tu nueva casa- toque su cabeza y lo examine para ver si era hembra o macho

-pues en vista de que eres hembra te pondré- dije pensando

-¿le pondrás mi nombre?, digo, es una sugerencia- apreté los puños fuertemente

-¿y no te has ido de mi casa?- pregunte con mi tono molesto

-tu madre me dijo que si quería quedarme, me podría quedar- dijo sonriendo

-pues creo que te vas yendo de una vez, si llega mi padre él te ordenara que te largues, y no le pondré tu nombre a un cachorro de una talentosa raza, que son los dálmatas, la desgraciaría con tu nombre- dije gruñendo

-¿eres así de grosera?- pregunto viéndome

-¿y tú eres así de molesta, como una mosca?- enarque una ceja

Ella dio media vuelta y se fue, suspire aliviada.

-es molesta como las hemorroides o un grano en el trasero- hable ya más tranquila

-¿Qué dijiste Victoria?- escuche a mi mama hablar detrás de mí

-la verdad, ella no es mi amiga, es una compañera de algunas clases, pero no sé como encontró mi casa- eso era cierto, ¿Quién le dio mi dirección?

-dijo que la pidió y ahora organizas una cama al perro, no está mal que hagas mas amigos- dijo mi mama cruzándose de brazos

-pero, ¿no ves como estaba vestida?, así se viste todos los días, no pienso juntarme con esa- respondí

Cargue a mi mascota y la subí a mi recamara, la puse en mi cama mientras le acomodaba una cama improvisada con cojines.

-tu nombre será Eco- fue el único nombre que se me ocurrió ponerle

Le di un buen baño y Eco se quedo dormida sobre los cojines, después le ayude a mi madre a desempacar las cosas que compre en el súper. Me regaño por los dulces y el helado que compre

-¿lo tomas por venganza, solo porque no quise recibirla?- pregunte molesta

-esa chica necesita ayuda y que mejor persona que tu- enarqué una ceja confusa

No discutí nada, en unos minutos tendría que irme a entrenar en natación. Yo no quería amistad con ella, era una vulgar mujerzuela y apostaba a que se debió de haber acostado con alguien para que le diera mi dirección

En media hora llegue a natación, me metí a la alberca y comencé a nadar. No pude evitar pensar en el chico nuevo de ojos verdes, ¿Qué estaría haciendo en este momento?, Seguí nadando hasta acabar las prácticas.

Me fui a los vestidores y abrí el casillero, me mire en el espejo viendo mi cara cubierta de pecas, tome el gorro de mi cabeza con algo de fuerza

-¿Por qué tenias que ser de licra?- pregunte molesta

De un solo estirón el gorro salió pero se llevo algunas hebras de cabello, pero todo salió rápido y se alboroto mi cabello pegándose en mi cara, soplé algunos mechones para apartarlo de mi vista pero no conseguí nada

-te veo molesta- musito Tanya una compañera

-ahm, es solo que una compañera de preparatoria vino a mi casa como si yo la hubiera invitado- hable mientras tomaba una toalla

-¿y qué hiciste?- pregunto

-la corrí de mi casa- tome la toalla y me cubrí con ella –y llego un nuevo alumno- recordé a Edward

-oh ya veo, piensas que ella te lo quitara- dijo sonriendo

-si pienso en eso a veces, el en realidad es hermoso, alto, algo bronceado, cabello cobrizo y ojos verdes- dije suspirando

-wow, ¿y cuántos años tiene y como se llama?- pregunto entusiasta Tanya

-no le pregunte, habla poco- me levante y me fui al baño para cambiarme de ropa

Salí del vestidor arrastrando los pies, estaba algo cansada pero debía de tener en cuenta de que mi papa lo estaría al doble, el es medico cirujano y mi mama también lo es, solo que está de vacaciones, casi todo el tiempo estaba sola. Tome mi peine y empecé a desenredar mi cabello, pensé en el chico nuevo, ¿Qué estaría haciendo?, ¿habría ido a esa fiesta? Y con esas preguntas en mi cabeza termine de arreglarme, iba caminando al estacionamiento cuando sonó mi teléfono.

-hola- gruñí

-hija, te quiero ver en mi oficina en el hospital ahorita- dijo mi padre suavemente

-ah, ok- dije algo asustada

Colgó la llamada y no pude evitar en pensar que a lo mejor se trataba otra vez de Bella, molestándome pero si sigue así no me dejara otra opción que usar la artillería pesada y la verdad me estaba impacientando. Me subí al auto y maneje a toda prisa, llegue al hospital y mi padre sabe que no soy fan de los hospitales, me dan miedo y les tengo fobia; me acerque a la recepcionista.

-buenas, busco al doctor Van De Haas, soy su hija Victoria- me sonroje

-de acuerdo, pase con el- me dijo la enfermera y me fui

Camine en los pasillos, recordando cómo se burlaban de mi apellido, suena a bandeja pero es holandés, mi padre es holandés y mi madre americana, por así decirlo, mi nombre completo era Victoria Van de Haas Harrison. Ángela me dijo que sonaba a firma de banco, llegue a la oficina de mi padre y toque la puerta.

-pasen- gritó mi padre y entre

-hola papa- lo salude

-hola hija, siéntate- cerré la puerta y me senté

-te tengo dos noticias: una buena y una mala, ¿Cuál prefieres?- pregunto mi padre viéndome con sus ojos azules

-ahm pues la mala- dije insegura

-la mala es que a tu madre y a mí, nos solicitan en Japón para una conferencia, y estaremos lejos de casa por una semana- me entristecí al escuchar eso, y estaba algo acostumbrada

-y la buena noticia es que empiezas tus clases de equitación el lunes, martes y miércoles, has sido la más exitosa de tu salón y de tus clases de natación, por algo te llamamos victoria y además llevas el lustre apellido Van De Haas- dijo mi padre en tono triunfante y con orgullo

-y cuando se irán- musite

-el domingo- dijo en tono triste –por cierto, Rhoda me dijo que había ido una amiga tuya y que la traste mal, adoptaste a un cachorro- dijo mi padre en tono acusatorio

-es cierto, pero ella no es mi amiga, es una compañera de clases, y no sé por qué fue a mi casa y es cierto que adopte a un cachorro pero por que lo encontré en medio de la carretera- explique la situación

-¿pero que tienes en contra de ella?- pregunto mi padre

-por la educación que recibí no puedo entablar amistad con una…vulgar, papa, ella se viste como si fuera a un burdel- casi gritaba

-¿Cómo se llama?- pregunto

-Isabella Swan- dije amargamente

-ya se a quien te refieres, su padre Charlie es un ex convicto , su madre casi no está en casa porque es enfermera- así con que su madre trabaja con mi padre –y su hija es una bailarina exótica, no hagas ninguna relación con ella- negué con la cabeza

Por mi educación en una escuela católica, no me permitían entablar amistad con mujeres vulgares, ex convictos y gente repudiada por la sociedad, justo en ese momento entro una enfermera parecida a Bella.

-dígame Renee en que la puedo ayudar- musito mi papa

-ya me voy doctor- aviso la mujer

-le presento a mi hija, Victoria- dijo mi padre haciendo las respectivas presentaciones

-hola señora- estreche su mano

-Renee Swan – dijo ella

Ella era su madre, se parecía a ella, excepto en los ojos, Bella los tenia café oscuro y su madre los tenia azules.

-hija, ¿podrías llevar a la señora Renee hasta su casa?- sugirió mi padre

-oh doctor Van De Haas, no se preocupe no hace falta- dijo apenada

-por mí no hay ningún problema- musite

Ella acepto, solo esperaba a que no fuera como su hija aunque se miraba que era diferente, nos subimos al auto.

-soy compañera de clases de su hija Bella- musite

-pero no eres su amiga- negué con la cabeza

-me alegro por qué, mi hija no es buena persona- hablo con desgano

No dijo mas pero había confirmado lo que para mí era obvio, llegamos a su casa y era en verdad bonita, modesta, de dos pisos y no a comparación de la lujosa mansión en la que vivíamos o la casa junto al lago, me despedí de la señora y maneje hacia mi casa. Pero se me ocurrió algo, si ella había ido a mi casa entonces yo también iría a la suya sin previo aviso, llegue a mi casa y entre.

-ya llegue- grite anunciando mi llegada

-aquí arriba- grito mi mama

Subí las escaleras, a lo mejor estaba en su recamara preparando lo del viaje, me dolía pero tenían que hacerlo por trabajo

-hola hija- dijo ella algo distraída

Me baje a la cocina y cene algo, después subí a mi recamara para ver si Eco tenía hambre o necesitaba algo, abrí la puerta y me recibió moviendo la cola felizmente

-¡hola hermosa!, ¿Cómo estás?- dije con ímpetu

Eco saltaba y movía la cola felizmente, me transmitía su felicidad y eso era algo bueno, le di comida y más agua, tenía mucho sueño así que me quite mi ropa deportiva y la cambie por mi camisón de seda, me metí a las cobijas y me quede profundamente dormida.

Soñé que unos tipos estaban afuera de mi escuela y pasaba frente a ellos, pero ese día yo no tenía mi auto, mire a los tipos y estaban tatuados y tenían persing's en todo el cuerpo, se acercaban a mí y camine rápido hasta que me interceptaron y me atacaban pero en ese momento llegaba el chico nuevo. Me desperté y vi que en mi silla estaba el sentado, me levante un poco para encender la luz y al voltear a la silla el ya no estaba, me deje caer en la almohada.

-a lo mejor lo imagine- dije somnolienta

Y esa noche fue cuando lo imagine en mi recamara.


	3. PERVERSIÓN

**GRACIAS A :**

**SOLY BLACK**

**GUERAGAT**

A la mañana siguiente mis padres se fueron a Japón, no me quedé tan sola en casa porque tenía de compañía a Eco, la llevé a dar un paseo al parque que estaba frente a mi escuela. Pero no dejé de pensar en él en ningún momento, ¿lo habría soñado?, ¿o me estaría espiando?, después de dos horas de caminar en el parque se me ocurrió una idea muy emocionante, espiar a Isabella.

Sabia la dirección de su casa y eso me facilitaba las cosas, su madre estaba trabajando seguramente, y yo, no tenía nada interesante que hacer. Fui por mi auto y dejé a Eco durmiendo, emprendí la marcha hacia su casa y me detuve dos calles atrás, debía de ser precavida y caminé normalmente, llegué a la puerta pintada de blanco, caminé hacia la reja del jardín y la salté. Ojalá lo espiara a él, pero como no tengo su dirección y además, el no fue a mi casa de manera sorpresiva y molesta. Caminé más pero no había nadie, mi vista se topó con una puerta que conectaba hacia el interior, me aproximé y me di cuenta de que estaba entre abierta, la abrí y me metí.

-con que esta es la cocina- pensé al mirar todo ordenado

La cocina de mi casa era dos veces el tamaño de su cocina, de seguro su madre limpiaba todo, me adentré mas y llegue hasta la sala en donde habían cervezas en una mesa que daba frente a la tv, mi curiosidad me llevó al extremo, subí a las escaleras y empecé a escuchar quejidos que provenían de alguna habitación.

-vamos a la sala, ahí estábamos mejor- dijo una voz masculina

-¿Por qué? También estamos mejor aquí- la irreconocible voz de Isabella

-sí, pero aquí no vemos nada y quiero hacértelo toda la tarde y la noche, sabes que tu madre dobla turno- me sonrojé, así que Isabella esta cachonda y aprovecha cuando su madre no está, ¿y su padre?

-¡oh, eso me excita Charlie!, tan solo por eso, acepto irme contigo abajo, pero, házmelo como me lo prometiste- me quedé congelada, ese Charlie, ¿no era su padre, verdad?

Escuché risas, pero no podía verlos bien, me fui corriendo rápido a la sala y me escondí en una cortina grande que hacia juego con la que tapaba, era anaranjada pero ya empezaba a oscurecer y no me encontrarían, pero podía ver. Isabella bajó vestida con una toalla y atrás de ella iba un hombre mayor con bigote, que al igual que ella, tenía una toalla.

-¿encendemos las luces?- preguntó el hombre

-no, mejor así en la oscuridad- hablo en voz baja ella, dándole un beso al hombre

Su beso subió de intensidad y ambos se quitaron las toallas quedándose desnudos, y ahora tenía un serio problema, ¿Cómo me iba de su casa?, no podía esperar a que se durmieran y menos haber como hacen su escena porno, ¿el era su padre?, esa pregunta me rondaba en la cabeza, se llamaba igual que él, apenas si había conocido a su madre, no esperaba conocer a su familia. El ruido de la tv me sorprendió, al parecer ya se habían dejado de besar, cambiaron varias veces de canal y dieron con uno porno.

-deja ese- ordenó Isabella

Vi a dos mujeres besarse, una era rubia y la otra era de cabello negro, la rubia interrumpió el beso y se agachó hasta la altura de su vientre, empezó a lamerle algo a la otra mujer y entendí que eran lesbianas, Isabella tomó el sillón que estaba frente a la tv y lo empujó contra la pared, como apartándolo.

-cuando te pones en esa posición, me excitas mas- dijo el hombre tocándose

-ayúdame a bajar el colchón grande- ordenó su padre y ella asintió

Segundos después iban bajando un colchón, bella quitó el sillón grande en el que anteriormente se habían sentado, y acomodaron el colchón, después le pusieron sabanas y una colcha violeta, luego, se volvieron a besar.

-ya empezó la acción- musitó ella

-ya sabes que hacer- respondió el

El hombre se recostó y ella lo siguió, me quité la cortina de la cara, y lo que vi me dejó sin habla, ella chupaba el pene del hombre con hambre, como si fuera una paleta, el hombre jadeaba, tomó de los cabellos a Isabella y entraba en ella duro. Minutos después dejó de chuparlo.

-¿te gustó papi?- preguntó ella

-sí y sabes que me pone más duro cuando usas esa palabra- dijo el

-pero es la verdad, tu eres mi padre, papi- dijo ella

Mis piernas no me respondían, tenía que irme de su casa y no ver como Isabella se acostaba con su padre, siempre supe que era una mujerzuela, pero no sabía hasta que punto era, ¿que mas seguía?, ¿Qué fuera bisexual?, ¿o que se acostara con algún profesor?, mire hacia el cielo y estaba oscuro, tenía que irme porque temprano empezaba el horario escolar.

Me tapé la cara nuevamente con la cortina, pero Isabella tomó el lugar de su padre, y miró a la cortina en donde yo me ocultaba, sonrió y se tocó los senos, miró a su padre y gimió cuando él estaba entre sus piernas.

-quiero sentirte ahora- rogó ella

Y él le sonrió complacidamente, le pidió que ella quería cabalgarlo arriba, su padre se volvió a recostar, y ella se encaramó sobre él, ambos gimieron cuando ya estaban unidos, le pidió que la follara duro y a cambio ella no dejaría de gemir ni de gritar. Empezaron a moverse y sentí que empezaba a excitarme, me sorprendí, ¿Cómo me iba a excitar de esa manera?, esto era incesto, y yo no lo había hecho con nadie, ni siquiera me había masturbado.

-¡ahh...Sigue papi!- gimió Isabella

-¿Quién es la perra de papi?- gritó el agarrándola del cuello

-mmm…que rico…papi- decía ella entre gemidos

Ella miró a donde yo estaba y sonrió, ¿se había dado cuenta de que la había visto?, gemía por que le dieran más duro hasta que ambos gritaron, ella cayó rendida al pecho del hombre abrazándola, después Isabella se puso de pie y le chupó el pene, hice cara de asco, me espanté por que tocaron una de las puertas, charle maldijo e Isabella dijo que tal vez era su madre. El se levantó poniéndose una toalla y ella lo imitó haciendo lo mismo, su padre se alejó y ella apagó la tv.

-¿te gustó lo que viste?- preguntó. ¿Ella me hablaba?

Se dirigió hacia la cortina donde estaba y la jaló, me vio con ira y yo me quede helada, el aire se me había ido.

-apuesto a que si te gustó, tus pezones están excitados, maldita perra. Lárgate antes de que le diga a mi padre de que estas aquí, o tal vez, quieras hacerlo- dijo viéndome con ira

No dije nada, y me salí por la ventana, escalé la reja y corrí lo más rápido que pude hasta llegar a mi auto. Llegué a mi casa un poco tranquila y esa noche por primera vez me masturbé pensando en lo que vi.


	4. EL CONTACTO QUE FALLÓ

**GRACIAS A **

**LYD MACAN**

Lunes y me tocaba literatura, no había visto a Bella por ningún lado en toda la mañana. Pero tan solo de pensar en el chico nuevo…mi corazón se alegraba. Entré a literatura seguido de mis amigos, pero después entró el profesor con el nuevamente.

-hola, les presento a su nuevo compañero- presentó el profesor

El chico no se presentó y tomó el lugar vacante que estaba frente a mí. Mi pulso empezó a dispararse y ni se diga de mi corazón que estaba por salirse del pecho, pero curiosamente me pareció haber visto una especie de sonrisa torcida. Minutos después el profesor pidió que hiciéramos equipo, todos ya se estaban juntando para trabajar menos nosotros dos, toqué su hombre suavemente y él me miró

-¿Qué quieres?- preguntó mordaz

-ahm…hay que hacer equipo- susurré

Entrecerró los ojos con fuerza y se levantó violentamente, se sentó junto a mí y empezamos con el trabajo, lo miré para preguntarle y su sonrisa burlona apareció, debía de admitir que su mirada me aceleraba el pulso, verde, profunda y penetrante.

-¿quieres leer tus preguntas?- pregunté nerviosa

-no- respondió fríamente

-¿te leo las mías?- volví a preguntar

-no quiero saber nada- respondió secamente

-¿eres así de pesado?- pregunté frunciendo el seño

-¿y eso a ti que putas te importa?- respondió indiferente

Se levantó de su silla y la volvió a poner en la dirección que estaba antes.

-Van De Haas, ¿comparáramos preguntas?- preguntó Mike acercándose

-si claro- respondí

Moví mi silla hacia donde estaba Mike, pero sentía una mirada que se clavaba en mi espalda y estaba completamente segura de que era el pesado ese.

-así con que el señor "peinado ridículo", no quiso hacer equipo contigo- musitó Mike riéndose

-cierto, ¿pero por que le dices "peinado ridículo"?- pregunté

-solo mira- dijo cuando lo miramos

Cierto, tenía un patético peinado casi con flequillo cayéndole en el ojo derecho, daba la pinta de ser homosexual, su ropa era una chamarra gris y sus pantalones eran negros de mezclilla desgastados y unos converses negros.

-tiene pinta de ser homo- dije sonriendo

-tienes razón, solo míralo, su mirada es de hartazgo, tal vez quiera volver con su hombre, haber si lo hace sonreír- comentó Mike

Ambos estallamos en carcajadas, claro que el profesor nos llamó la atención, pero seguíamos riéndonos y lo mirábamos de vez en cuando, habíamos terminado el trabajo y volvimos a hablar de las preferencias sexuales del chico.

-con esa pinta de chico malo, no creo que engañé a nadie- lo volví a mirar

-tienes razón- asentí pero su mirada había cambiado, era de enojo y sus puños los tenia fuertemente apretados

-¿crees que le den o le gusta dar?- pregunté

-ambas cosas- dijo Mike entre risas

Precisamente no estábamos hablando tan alto pero tampoco tan bajo, estaba a dos filas de el, y no creía que nos escuchaba. Justo cuando lo miramos, el nos miró con odio e ira, me sentí congelada por unos segundos

-nos ve así por que sabemos su sucio secreto- susurró Mike

-VAN DE HAAAS Y NEWTON, vengan por favor- solicitó el profesor- se me cortó la respiración y nos acercamos pero justamente teníamos que pasar al lado de el chico

-eso no suena bien- pensé

Nos acercamos a la mesa del profesor y el nos miró seriamente.

-chicos si ya terminaron de trabajar, pueden irse a reír afuera, algunos de sus compañeros no han terminado y ustedes son los únicos que han terminado y están haciendo ruido- acusó

-profesor, eso me recuerda que el chico nuevo no quiso hacer el trabajo que nos pidió- acusé

-¿cullen?- preguntó

-eh…si- susurré

-déjalo, es caso perdido y ahora váyanse antes de que les ponga un reporte- gritó el profesor

Ambos nos dimos la vuelta para ir a nuestros asientos y guardar nuestros cuadernos, pasé a su lado y depositó una hoja en mi mano, me tensé y la guardé en el bolsillo de mi vestido. Ya estando afuera, Mike se fue al baño y yo recordé la nota que me había dado el tal Cullen, la tomé y empecé a leer.

"los escuché hablando de mi. No es bueno hablar en contra de personas que no conocemos"

Me quedé con un signo de interrogación en la cabeza, sonreí avergonzada, nos escuchó pero ¿y qué?, no era malo lo que hacíamos, tan solo nos divertíamos. Decidí tirar su papelito y pensé que se fuera al carajo, tal vez no le dieron en la noche.

En algunas clases no me lo encontré. Pero en biología y si lo encontré y lo mejor era que no tenía que compartir asiento con él. Me tocaba sentarme con Lauren

-¿ya viste al nuevo chico?- preguntó derritiéndose

-si ya lo vi- dije al verlo

-voy a ofrecerle mis apuntes- dijo saltando de su escritorio

Se acercó a él, pero en menos de un minuto ella había regresado enojada.

-¿y bien?- pregunté

-es un reverendo pendejo- dijo enojada y yo me reí

-¿Por qué lo dices?- pregunté

-por que le ofrecí darle mis apuntes y me dijo que no los quería y que no lo molestara- se cruzó de brazos

-para que vas, mejor déjalo solo- respondí

-lo que me molesta, es la mirada que me dio y el tono en que me lo dijo- respondió molesta

-olvídalo Lauren, el es así- respondí

Y fue así como pasé toda la hora escolar, cuando tocó la campana, me dirigí a mi auto y lo empecé a buscar con la mirada pero él no estaba. Me desanimé un poco por qué no lo vi en la salida, entré a mi auto y manejé rumbo a mi casa, me empecé a reír de la plática entre Mike y yo, tal vez tenía razón con él.

Lastima si era gay, por que pensándolo bien, el era bastante guapo, hice mis deberes y al dormir, recordé que nuestro primer contacto fue un rotundo fracaso.

el corte de pelo de Edward es como el de Dante (devil may cry 5)

/wp-content/uploads/2011/06/devil_may_cry_


	5. DISCULPAS

**GRACIAS A**

**LYD MACAN (ACLARO TU DUDA, GRACIAS POR LEER MI HISTORIA)**

**EMILY-FC**

Las primeras horas de la mañana pasaron con algo de normalidad, a excepción de que el chico Cullen lo reportaron a dirección unas veces, casi era por ser grosero con algunos de los compañeros, por responder mal a los profesores y porque lo descubrieron fumando en el baño de hombres. En vez de enojarme porque yo era una chica correcta, el me hacia sonreír y eso era muy extraño; el profesor Garret nos juntó en equipos en la clase de geografía y esta vez no estaba Mike, pero si estaba James y el.

No quería hacer equipo con James, así que me armé de valor para hablarle, me paré sin tratar de caerme y camine decidida a su asiento, se me secó la garganta causando un palpitar fuerte.

-¿trabajamos en equipo?- hablé apresuradamente

-¿otra vez tu?, búscate a otro con quien trabajar, no me jodas- masculló

-eres el único que conozco en este salón- mentí rogando por que el me creyera

-¿y tu amiguito?- preguntó

-no está aquí, pero, de verdad, quiero trabajar contigo y pedirte disculpas por los comentarios que hicimos la vez pasada- me mordí la lengua, ¿Qué me estaba pasando?, en ningún momento pensaba disculparme

-metete las disculpas por el culo- musitó poniéndose de pie y caminando

Regresé a mi asiento muy herida y sensible, mi problema era que en una situación asi, empezaba a llorar, pero no podía hacerlo no frente a él.

-profesor, ¿puedo salir un momento?- pregunté

Su respuesta fue un leve asentimiento de cabeza, apresurando mis movimientos llegué al baño rápidamente, no paré de caminar hasta llegar a una llave con agua y la abri. Contuve las ganas de llorar y sentí un nudo formarse en mi garganta que me impedía tragar saliva, junté mis manos y las ahuequé para que se llenaran de agua, me refresqué un poco y volví al salón más tranquila, vi a Cullen que estaba trabajando con Isabella, intenté ignorarlos. Me acerqué al profesor para pedirle permiso de trabajar sola a lo que accedió.

Me enfoqué en hacer mi trabajo pero no podía, casi todo el tiempo sentía esa mirada pesada que no me dejaba concentrarme. En ese momento llegó un maestro y empezó a platicar con el profesor, le dio unas hojas y se fue, todos volvieron a sus deberes y en ese momento interrumpió la clase

-acércate Victoria- ordenó el profesor

Me levanté de mi asiento algo espantada, fui a su encuentro y me dio unos exámenes.

-la dirección escolar te seleccionó para que fueras concursante para las olimpiadas internacionales que se celebrarán en Inglaterra. Si sigues con esa suerte podrás escoger la universidad que tú quieras y te podrán elegir para intercambios escolares. Tus créditos escolares están al tope-

Sentí el brillo en mis ojos y mi felicidad había aumentado, le dije al profesor que pronto estaría estudiando lo más que pudiera, quería saltar de la emoción y gritar. Regresé a mi asiento muy feliz y algunos compañeros me felicitaron, en ese momento tuve el deseo de que mis padres no se hubieran ido al extranjero y así poder decirles la noticia, pero ellos volverían en unas semanas.

Seguí con mis deberes aunque algo aturdida por la emoción, Inglaterra, viajar hasta el otro lado del atlántico solo por una olimpiada, resultaba como si estuviera en un sueño. Entregué mi tarea como pude y el profesor me puso una excelente calificación (como siempre), y regresé a mi lugar a descansar un rato y uno por uno empezaron a entregar sus tareas y las voces inundaron el salón.

-Swan y Cullen, ya tienen que entregar esa tarea. Si no la entregan cinco puntos menos de su calificación- advirtió el profesor

Los dos estallaron a carcajadas, la primera vez que escuché su risa: carente de alegría, pero hizo que me estremeciera a lo largo de la espalda, su risa daba miedo, era siniestra.

-inepto- pensé molesta

-aquí tengo los créditos de todos- anunció y dejaron de reírse los dos

Empezó a ver la hoja y con un lápiz se fue guiando.

-Cullen, tienes doscientos créditos…increíble- masculló

¿Pero cómo era posible de que el tuviera créditos escolares?, hasta donde tenía conocimiento, el no hacía nada en las clases.

-Swan…tienes 300 créditos escolares- eso me enfureció

-y Van De Haas…tienes 1500 créditos escolares, superas a Mike Newton por 600-

Todos hicieron la misma pregunta, ¿Qué?

Pero eso era una exageración, era regular en las otras materias y con la duda pregunté

-¿pero por que tengo tantos?- pregunté

-tu excelente promedio, las competencias en las que has estado en primer lugar, trabajos extras, concursos- sonrió el profesor

No hablé mas y el profesor ordenó que volvieran a trabajar, en mi regodeo interno, me atreví a ver a Edward y Bella. El primero miró a otro lado y la segunda me miró con ira, y como siempre, la superaba en todo. Volví mi vista a las hojas que me había dado el profesor y las estudié.

-1500 créditos escolares… ¿Por qué mejor no me los das?-

Levanté mi cabeza y James estaba parado frente a mi pupitre

-no creo, no son transferibles- musité

-señor James, si ya terminó su trabajo por favor, tome asiento- ordenó

El gruñó y me dijo en voz baja "en el receso", rodeé los ojos molesta, no creía que todo mi esfuerzo valdría la pena, el siguiente año prometía ser el último de la preparatoria y me iría a la universidad. Mi padre me había dicho que a Oxford o Brown. Mi madre decía que al politécnico de Zúrich, y yo no había pensado en eso, ellos esperaban de mí, a una hija ejemplar y de verdad lo era.

La clase había acabado y le dejé las hojas al profesor, corrí a buscar a mis amigos y los encontré sentados en el mismo lugar.

-hola, ¿Cómo te fue?- preguntó Ángela

-bien y mal- me senté

-empieza por lo bueno- dijo Tyler

-lo bueno es que tengo 1500 créditos escolares, me seleccionaron para otra competencia y si la gano, estaré en el intercambio estudiantil- saqué mi emparedado y le di un leve mordisco

-qué curioso…por que nosotros dos también estaremos en el intercambio- comentó Ángela y no podía estar más feliz

-¿de verdad?, eso me alegra, porque no quiero ir sin mis mejores amigos- dije de corazón

-¿y qué hay de Swan?- preguntó Ángela

-no sé, creo que no irá- murmuré

-tal vez planeara algo. ¿Recuerdas cuando se metió a la dirección a robar los boletos de autobús a Tampa?- preguntó Tyler, Ángela y yo asentimos con la cabeza.

-sí. Por suerte Will y sus amigas, la encontraron- recordé ese día

Después de dar la buena noticia, les hablé de que el día anterior, Mike y yo platicábamos sobre el chico Cullen, y de que me mandó una nota, pero que hoy me había disculpado con él y prácticamente me mandó al infierno.

Llegué a mi casa y me esperaba Eco moviendo la cola de un lado a otro y saltando. la abracé dándole muchos besos


	6. EL PRIMER BESO

-¡estoy orgullosa de ti, victoria!- habló mi madre con entusiasmo

-gracias mami, ¿y cuando regresaran?- pregunté enredando mi dedo índice contra el cable rizado del teléfono

-en dos semanas- murmuró

Hablamos de eco y de mis clases extras, también le comenté que mis amigos habían sido elegidos para estar en el intercambio escolar.

-¿algún chico en clases que te gusté?- preguntó

-eh…no…no hay nadie, estoy muy concentrada con mis deberes- aspiré el aire poniéndome roja

Si hay alguien que me gusta pero no teníamos una buena conversación

-hija, sabes que vas bien y que puedes tener novio- habló en tono maternal

-lo sé. Solo que…-

-oh hija, tengo que colgar ya se terminó mi receso. Te quiero. Adiós- dijo apresuradamente

Terminamos de hablar y colgué la llamada. Salí a pasear con eco después de terminar mis tareas y estudiar un poco, en el trayecto pensé en Edward pero un repentino pinchazo en el corazón cortó abruptamente y me recordó sus palabras cuando le pedí disculpas. Eco jaló su correa sacándome de mi mente, comenzó a ladrar furiosamente a las ardillas que habían en el parque, las veía trepar apresuradamente la copa de los arboles.

-no vas a perseguir a nadie- le hablé suavemente

-¿crees que te haga caso?-

Me di la vuelta bruscamente y lo vi. Eco comenzó a ladrar

-hola- saludé medio agitando la mano

-¿paseando a tu perro?- preguntó viéndolo

-si- asentí con la cabeza al hablar. Lo miré a los ojos pero sus bordes estaban rojos

Se agacho para acariciarle la oreja, y dejó de ladrar, en cambio comenzó a lamerlo y mover su cola en señal de saludo

-¿Cómo se llama?- preguntó viéndome con los ojos entrecerrados por el sol

-Eco- respondí

Jalé su correa un poco para acercarse a mí, tenía la sensación de que él pudiera hacerle algo. Edward se levantó rápidamente y me tendió su mano, la estreché fuertemente y hubo una ligera corriente eléctrica haciéndome sonrojar. De inmediato mi pulso se elevó a mil por hora, haciendo que mis labios se estiraran hacia arriba.

-¿y tú qué haces?- pregunté

-pues solo caminaba y creí haberte visto, así que me acerqué para comprobar y era cierto- sonrió. Pero por primera vez, vi que su sonrisa era de alegría ¿o estaría imaginándolo? –mira yo no suelo disculparme pero…ese día en la clase no debí de tratarte mal. Me enojé cuando los escuché hablar de mí y eres muy inteligente para saber que no se debe de hablar de lo que no conoces- me miró con intensidad

-lo sé, pero sabes que me disculpé y tú me dijiste…-

-que tus disculpas te las metieras por el culo. Se lo que te dije. No lo he olvidado y sé que solo intentabas ser amable- murmuró

Se acercó a mí levantando los dedos pulgar e índice para enredarlos con uno de mis rizos, me sonrojé por completo y di un paso atrás.

-¿sabías que tu cabello parece una extensión del atardecer? No se diferencia uno de otro- sonrió

Lo acomodó atrás de mi oreja y comenzó a acercarse lentamente, mezcla de cigarro y algo más que no pude identificar inundó mis fosas nasales, di un paso atrás automáticamente, él sonrió y lo miré confundida.

-¿Qué es gracioso?- pregunté

-¿me tienes miedo?- preguntó acercándose más a mi

-no- dije firmemente viéndolo a los ojos

-¡que bellos ojos tienes!, creo que son para verme mejor- sonrió

Lo miré extrañando y a punto de irme a mi casa, levantó mi barbilla con su dedo índice y estampó fieramente sus labios contra los míos. Al principio no respondí al beso, pero el intensificó sus movimientos y comencé a responderle.

El beso fue como si viera un bello amanecer, juegos artificiales, comer mi postre favorito o recibiera un regalo sorpresa. Eran muchas emociones confusas y al mismo tiempo, mis brazos los acomodé en su cuello y me acerqué un poco más a su cuerpo... nos devoramos mutuamente como si no hubiera un mañana. Al terminar el beso, sentí que el aire regresaba a mis pulmones y mis labios estaban inflamados. Edward estaba con su cabello mas revuelto que de costumbre y con una gran sonrisa que iluminaba sus ojos.

-¿no dices nada?- preguntó tomando la correa de Eco

-ah…yo pues. Es mi primer beso, para ser sincera- murmuré

Comenzó a reírse sardónicamente

-¿me estas diciendo que jamás has besado o te han besado?- preguntó caminando lentamente

-en serio- reafirmé

Le seguí el paso entrelazando su mano con la mía, apretó suavemente y lo miré a los ojos sonrojada.

-¿no te gusta?- preguntó

Asentí con la cabeza insegura. Comenzamos a caminar y el atardecer dejaba de iluminar las nubes rápidamente, eso me recordó que debía de volver a casa pronto pero no quería romper este maravilloso momento, recosté la cabeza contra su hombro y me sentí cómoda.

-¿Cómo se siente ser la más lista de la secundaria?- peguntó dulcemente

-por favor. No hablemos de eso- cerré los ojos y coloqué un brazo alrededor de su cintura y dejamos de caminar

-como tú quieras- respondió

-debo regresar a mi casa- murmuré aspirando su aroma

-¿tan rápido? Pero si la noche apenas empieza-

-lo sé, solo que debo de regresar o mis padres se preocuparan- mentí

Abrí mis ojos para verlo y él me sonrió cálidamente

-¿vives sola?- preguntó

-por el momento- murmuré

Aceptó a acompañarme hasta mi casa y en cada paso me robaba besos, la gente que caminaba nos daba miradas extrañadas porque parecíamos como una pareja de novios y eso me hizo pensar en lo que significaban los besos y este momento; una voz interior me hablaba cruelmente "el solo juega contigo, tal vez te este haciendo pagar por los comentarios que mencionaste. Aléjate de él rápidamente antes de que salgas lastimada". Quité bruscamente mi mano de la suya y él me miró extrañado.

-¿Qué ocurre?- preguntó

-sabes una cosa…el beso que me diste y tus demostraciones de afecto, me hacen preguntar qué es lo que estas tratando de hacer- dije bruscamente. Edward detuvo la caminata para verme mejor, sus ojos me analizaban rápidamente y frunció el cejo

-si te bese es porque me gustas. ¿Por qué crees que te besaría? ¿Para jugar contigo?- murmuró

-es justo lo que pensaba hace unos momentos- respondí –pienso que estas ebrio o drogado- me crucé de brazos

Sus ojos se oscurecieron rápidamente y me devolvió la correa de mi perro, mirándome con intensidad que hizo pasar una corriente de aire frio a mi columna vertebral él habló

-la verdad es que estoy ebrio y no debí de haberte besado… pero te vi muy hermosa en la tarde de hoy y no me resistí-

La ira se precipitó a mis venas subiendo hasta mi cerebro y le di una bofetada, la palma de mi mano me dolió pero no me importó. Su mirada se tornó más oscura de lo que era

-¿ya no estás ebrio?- pregunté enojada

Me di la vuelta a no escuchar nada. Ya había oscurecido y tenía que llegar rápidamente a mi casa, miraba atrás de mi para ver si Edward me seguía lo cual a veces esperaba y otras veces no. Seguí caminando hasta que vi la pancarta metálica conocida que decía "Bell Air"

-¡por fin! Ya casi llego a casa- pensé aliviada

Caminé un poco más tomando la llave de uno de mis bolsillos del pantalón y la metí en el picaporte al momento de girar la llave escuché que Edward me hablaba. Paralizada de que me siguiera hasta mí casa, abrí rápidamente la puerta haciéndola a un lado para poder pasar.

-así que… ¿con que aquí vives? ¿En un fraccionamiento de millonarios?- preguntó con desagrado

Eco y yo ya estábamos en el interior y me giré para cerrar la puerta rápidamente, tomé la puerta bruscamente para cerrarla cuando se impactó en la frente de Edward, aulló de dolor y vi que se había quedado a mitad del marco. Me disculpé con él por no haberlo visto, fue un accidente que pasó.

-¡lo siento, no te vi!- murmuré

Algunos vecinos estaban afuera viendo el espectáculo y lo auxiliaron, mientras que yo quería desaparecer y llegar a mi casa rápidamente. Comencé por tomar a eco y acomodarla en mis brazos para moverme más rápido, después caminé sin hacer mucho ruido aunque quería correr. Minutos después estaba en mi habitación segura y los vecinos no se dieron cuenta de que me había ido y tampoco le dijeron cual era mi casa. Cené y me preparaba para dormir cuando sonó el timbre de mi casa, caminé rápidamente para saber quién era hasta que llegué a la puerta y la abrí

-pensé que nunca bajarías- murmuró

-¿Qué haces aquí?- pregunté

-me debes doble disculpa por lo de hoy. ¿Crees que es divertido que una niña rica ande aventándole puertas a todo el mundo?- preguntó

Me miraba como si la situación le fuera muy divertida. Para mí no lo era.

-te pedí disculpas por lo del accidente de la puerta y segundo. Esa bofetada te la habías ganado y con honores- murmuré –debes irte porque mis padres no tardaran en llegar- mentí –además. No tengo por qué disculparme con alguien que me besó solo para divertirse. Y como no te vayas te aventaré la puerta otra vez- exclamé levantando un poco mi tono de voz

Me miró como si lo hubiera ofendido profundamente.

-¿crees que fue un juego el beso?- preguntó gritando

-¿Qué se supone que fue entonces?- pregunté de regreso

Se revolvió el cabello fuertemente cerrando sus ojos y volviéndolos a abrir

-¿acaso para ti no es obvio o simplemente de tanto que estudias se te quemó el cerebro? Dime princesa-

¿Princesa? ¿Qué se me quemó el cerebro? ERA UN CRETINO

-¡CRETINO! ¿Cómo se te ocurre llamarme princesa? Tú me dijiste lo que para mí fue obvio. ¡ESTABAS JUGANDO CONMIGO!- le grité

-¡yo no jugué contigo. Y no dejaste que terminara de explicar el porqué te besé. Tu sola llegaste a la conclusión de esto! ¡Te besé porque me gustas, no por que jugara contigo o apostara. Odio a esa gente que hace eso!-

Me quedé sin aire y sorprendida. ¿Le gustaba?

-¿acaso te escuché decir que te gustó?- pregunté queriendo confirmar lo que me dijo. Tal vez escuché mal

-¡claro que sí. Escuchaste bien. Tú me gustas! ¿Qué no fue obvio?- me miró como si yo nunca hubiera descubierto eso


	7. CONOCIÉNDONOS MEJOR

Iba manejando tranquilamente cuando vi a Edward caminar cabizbajo y pensativo. Sonreí y toqué el claxon, él miró rápidamente hacia mi dirección, lo saludé y me dedicó una sonrisa encantadora que hizo latir furiosamente mi corazón. Me estacioné para que se acercara y rápidamente se subió. Me volvió a besar sin darme aviso.

-hola- saludé

-hola. Buenos días- murmuró

Aceleré rápidamente con una enorme sonrisa en mi cara.

-¿Por qué tan temprano?- murmuró

-siempre me levanto temprano-

-lindo auto. Desde que lo vi me gustó-

Comencé a reírme y el me siguió después, ¿Qué fue lo que le hizo cambiar conmigo?

-espero que Isabella no se enoje contigo- hablé mientras tomaba una desviación hacia la escuela

-no tendría que hacerlo. Solo somos compañeros de clase, es todo- explicó

Sonreí más de lo que podía hacer. ¡Eran solo compañeros!

-espero que Mike no se enoje tampoco- la voz de Edward me sorprendió

-somos solo compañeros- lo sorprendí con sus mismas palabras

Pasamos un rato cómodos, aunque no le gustaba el silencio que había en mi auto. Pero ya habíamos llegado y casualmente nos tocaba la clase de biología juntos, salimos del auto y tomó mi mano. Caminamos tomados de la mano, algunos chicos nos miraban y seguimos caminando hasta llegar a nuestro salón que estaba vacío. Nunca me di cuenta lo temprano que llegaba todos los días, hasta ahora. Nos sentamos en nuestros respectivos lugares, Edward adelante y yo atrás.

Pero esta vez me senté a su lado y me acerqué un poco a él. Nos mirábamos y sonrió abiertamente.

-¿Qué se siente ser una niña rica?- preguntó

Comencé a reírme

-no soy rica- expliqué

-tu apellido…Daas Vanen…-

-Van De Haas. Es holandés-

-¿holandés? Y ¿por qué?-

-mi padre es de Holanda y vino aquí a estudiar, le gustó el lugar aunque a mis abuelos no les pareció la idea- expliqué -¿y qué hay de ti?- pregunté

-soy hijo único. Mis padres se suicidaron enfrente de mí cuando tenía cinco años, vivo solo pero un tío a veces viene a visitarme-

Puse mi mano sobre mi boca. Él la tomó rápidamente.

-yo…lo siento, no sabía- murmuré

-no te preocupes, es algo que pasó hace mucho. Aunque casi no los recuerdo-

Nos íbamos a besar cuando entraron algunos compañeros y nos miraron sorprendidos. Después entró james junto con isabella y los dos nos miraron estupefactos. Decidí irme a sentar en mi lugar aunque no quería dejarlo. Edward giró su asiento y me saludó nuevamente

-hay algo que te iba a preguntar, ¿Cómo se llama tu cachorro?-

-Eco- murmuré sonriendo –creo que te lo dije ayer-

-no recuerdo eso…pero si tu lo dices. Por cierto son bonitos nombres, Eco y Victoria-

-¡Buenos días clase!- exclamó el profesor

Edward se volteó con desgano y respondimos el saludo un poco después. El profesor comenzó a repartir hojas y la miré con más atención, era un viaje a un jardín botánico para la próxima semana.

-esto es para la próxima semana y tiene que estar firmado por sus padres. No se vale falsificar la firma, ¿está claro?- preguntó

Todos menos Edward respondió. Típico de él. Sonreí, comenzó nuestra clase de hoy, se trataba de la clasificación de la naturaleza en tres reinos. Sabía un poco acerca de eso.

El profesor comenzó a escribir en el pizarrón "ANIMALIA" luego lo separo con una línea vertical "PLANTAE" y volvió a separarlo con otra línea vertical, después volvió a escribir "FUNGI"

-¿alguien me puede decir en que reino queda los hongos?- preguntó viéndonos

Rápidamente alcé la mano y sentí que todos clavaban su vista en mí

-dígame señorita victoria- señaló el profesor. Edward se volteó brevemente a mirarme con una sonrisa. Automáticamente mi brazo volvió a mi posición original

-los hongos son del reino Fungi-

-¿y por qué son del reino fungi?- preguntó

-eh…porque es otra especie diferente al reino plantae. No hay presencia de clorofila- espero no haberme equivocado

El profesor comenzó a explicar brevemente los tres reinos. Después dejó tarea en equipo y nos fuimos a la clase de francés en donde Edward me sorprendió hablando francés perfectamente.

-¿hacemos la tarea juntos de biología?- preguntó tomando mis manos

-claro que si, por cierto, ¿Dónde aprendiste francés?- pregunté

-mi tío me enseñó 5 idiomas- murmuró sonriendo

-presumido- susurré

-tu eres la presumida. Bueno te veo en matemáticas. Adiós- murmuró

Se fue dándome un beso en la frente. Dejando a mi corazón devastado.

Caminé a mi siguiente clase que era deportes, no se clase tenia Edward pero coincidíamos en historia, biología, francés, matemáticas y literatura. Fui hacia los vestidores y me interceptó Ángela

-¿tú y el chico nuevo están juntos?

-pues algo así-

Le conté toda la historia rápidamente antes de irme a cambiar. Isabella estaba a estas horas con las porristas. Y casualmente james y Mike estaba en el equipo de futbol americano.

Hoy era día de natación y las clases ya eran más avanzadas como saltos de estilo libre a diez metros, le tenía miedo a las alturas y me costó un poco de trabajo, sentía nauseas y mi estomago se había ido al fondo de mi cuerpo.

-¿victoria?- preguntó la profesora

-eh…si- murmuré

Tomé aire profundamente y me lancé en salto libre, salí de la clase y Edward me esperaba cruzado de brazos. Se acercó a mí dándome un profundo beso.

-hola hermosa- susurró

-hola guapo-

Nos tomamos de la mano y comenzamos a caminar lentamente a la siguiente clase que nos tocaba juntos.

-te vi nadar hoy-

Lo miré sonrojándome rápidamente

-¿en serio?- pregunté nerviosa

-si. Aunque al principio te vi algo nerviosa, pero después, fuiste decidida-

La clase que compartíamos a continuación era de historia…justo en la clase donde lo conocí, pero era un viernes y a la ultima hora. Nos detuvimos para volvernos a besar…eso de dar besos…me estaba gustando mucho. Volvimos a caminar pero abrazados

-eres una experta en el arte de besar- susurró

-no mientas-

-en serio, para ser una virgen, eres experta dando besos-

Caminamos hasta llegar al salón. Pero no vi a bella en esa clase, Mike comenzó a hacerme preguntas de cómo habíamos terminado siendo novios y yo le dije que todo fue bastante rápido, comencé a hacer mi tarea y me llegó una hoja de papel pequeña sin doblar

"el nuevo se me adelantó contigo, yo quería que fueras mi novia"

ATTE JAMES

Rodé los ojos molesta, ¿apenas se le ocurre declararse?, arrugué el papelito y me levanté para depositarlo en el cesto de la basura, de vuelta a mi asiento Edward me miró algo extrañado y le di una sonrisa para que se tranquilizara. Después de salir de la clase nos dirigimos hacia el estacionamiento para estudiantes.

-¿Qué era lo que tiraste a la basura?- preguntó

-una nota sin importancia- murmuré

-¿estas segura?-

-si lo estoy- lo tranquilicé

Nos abrazamos y vimos que había una pequeña multitud cerca de donde estacioné mi auto.

-¿pasó algo?- pregunté

-no sé. Pero será mejor averiguar- dijo decidido

Caminamos un poco más y en ese momento Ángela caminó hacia a mi

-victoria…lo siento-murmuró

Levanté una ceja confundida por su comentario y vi que todo mi auto estaba en condiciones muy contrarias. Los cuatro vidrios rotos, los neumáticos sin aire y la carrocería estaba pintada con pintura de aerosol.

"PUTA"

Esa palabra estaba pintada en todo mi auto…al menos el quema cocos se salvó. Busqué refugio en los brazos de Edward que me apretaban firmemente y las lágrimas brotaron apresuradamente.

-tranquila amor. Tu amiga fue por el director- susurró

Asentí mientras convulsionaba en llanto. Ese auto fue un regalo de mi madre cuando cumplí los 17 años, ¿Qué le diría a mis padres?

Llegó el director junto con el subdirector y fuimos a su oficina, Edward y Ángela se quedaron afuera.

-ten victoria- murmuró el director dándome un vaso con agua

-gracias- murmuré

-las cámaras de seguridad ocultas nos dirán quien fue- habló el director

-tal vez fue Edward masen- murmuró el sub

-el no fue, estuvo conmigo- hablé firme

El subdirector salió para ir a donde estaba la seguridad del colegio, y en ese momento entró Edward y rápido lo abracé

-tranquila todo está bien- murmuró besando mi frente

-señor Masen. Por favor, espere afuera- ordenó el director

-no me iré a ningún lado hasta saber quien lo hizo-

-Edward por favor. Estaré bien, en cuanto sepamos quien fue te lo diré- lo miré a los ojos

Vi su reacción y se suavizó mucho, me dio otro beso en la frente y se fue. Cerré la puerta y me fui a sentar.

-¿usted y el señor masen son novios?- preguntó haciéndome sonrojar

-si-

Justo en ese momento llegó el subdirector con un disco y se lo dio al director. Qué él a su vez lo puso en un reproductor y tardaron solo unos segundos para que se reprodujera, frunció el entrecejo y volteó la pantalla para que yo viera.

Isabella Swan y sus "amigos" que eran los más problemáticos de la escuela, comenzaron a romper las ventanas mientras que ella y otro tipo escribían y rayaban la carrocería.

-notifiqué a los padres de esos muchachos que mañana comienza su suspensión de dos meses- ordenó el director a su subordinado –y que sus padres se presenten mañana mismo. Señorita Victoria, su auto se quedará en el hangar escolar-

Salí de la dirección y estaban mis amigos esperando pacientemente, me acerqué a ellos para contarles quien fue

-¿el director los hará pagar?- preguntó

-mañana hablará con sus padres y los suspendió dos meses-

Salimos de la escuela y junto a ellos esperé el transporte escolar, pensaba en cómo les diría esto a mis padres. Edward me abrazó más fuerte y frotó su mano contra mi espalda.

-¿Qué le diré a mis padres?- susurré

-diles la verdad-

Subimos al camión escolar y me abracé a él como un ancla, quería sentir su calor corporal, sentirme protegida.

-es una estupidez que los suspendan dos meses- murmuró molesto

-temo que me puedan dañar- susurré

-ellos no te harán eso, si es que valoran mucho sus vidas- susurró

No le hice caso y cerré los ojos. Insistió en acompañarme hasta mi casa así que no me opuse, llegamos a la entrada del fraccionamiento y caminamos despacio. Sentía mi casa estar bastante lejos a comparación del auto, rápidamente me acordé de una clase que tenia

-¡se me olvido!- exclamé

Lo miré y le dije que tenía clases de piano y que si me podía acompañar

-¿Cuántas clases extras tienes?- preguntó mientras volvíamos a caminar

-cinco: natación, piano y equitación-

-¿y cuando te toca piano?-

-lunes y viernes-

-hombre o mujer-

-¿hombre o mujer que?-

-quien te da clases-

-mujer. ¿Por qué?-

-curiosidad-

Llegamos a mi casa y Edward me volvió a impresionar con sus dotes de chef, se quejó por la cantidad enorme de comida que albergaba el refrigerador y la despensa. Él era maravilloso.

-tienes un excelente sazón- lo felicité

-gracias. Creo que deberías de llamar a tus padres para explicarle lo que pasó con tu auto-

Tenía razón. Marqué el número móvil de mi madre y no respondió la llamada, después intenté con el de mi padre y me puse bastante nerviosa. Atendió la llamada al tercer tono de línea y comencé a explicarle como fue la situación.

-esto no es posible, en dos semanas llegaremos y para ese tiempo puede pasar otra cosa pero lo importante es que estas bien. Tendrás que viajar en taxi uber para que te transporte a donde vayas-

Seguimos platicando y después nos despedimos.

-le hubieras dicho que ya no estás sola, que tienes un novio fuerte y que nadie se mete con él- murmuró abrazándome

Le conté la solución que me dio y después pedí un taxi uber, tuvimos que salir de mi casa y del fraccionamiento para esperarlo.

-miren quien está aquí. Edward y la puta ricachona. Edward tu me dijiste que odiabas a los ricos… ¿Qué haces con ella?- preguntó isabella

-no es asunto tuyo. Vete- habló secamente Edward


	8. REPARACIÓN DE MI AUTO

Estaba en la dirección esperando a los padres de los rufianes y a los mismos. Quería que él estuviera aquí para infundirme valor, pero por mala suerte, estaba en el aula de matemáticas.

Justo en ese momento llegó James junto a su madre. Me sorprendí de que hubiera sido él.

Llegó Jessica con una mujer, supuse que era su madre o hermana mayor.

Isabella acompañada de su madre. Sentí pena por su madre porque ella era buena, menos su hija

Y llegaron tres chicos que conocían de lejos Laurent, Jacob y su primo Seth Clearwater

El director rápidamente mostró el video de vandalismo, sus caras incomodas estaban a plena vista.

-¿tienes algo que decir?- preguntó

-isabella nos pidió que lo hiciéramos, victoria…yo no quería, pero ella me obligó- habló con voz temblorosa Jessica

-¡maldita traidora!- exclamó la aludida de Isabella

-yo lo hice porque no te soporto- murmuró Isabella –te odio porque eres rica y todavía eso presumida- vociferó

-¡BASTA SEÑORITA SWAN! ¿Quién mas va a confesar?- preguntó

Siempre supe que no le caía bien, pero la verdad era que yo salía con él. Oficialmente no éramos novios.

Los restantes dijeron que Isabella les dijo que iban a destruir el auto del director, por lo cual aceptaron, pero no sabían que es auto era mío.

La madre de Isabella levantó la mano y la estampó en la cara de su hija. El golpe hizo que perdiera el equilibrio y cayera al piso.

-¿Cómo te atreviste a hacer eso?- bramó

-por favor, cálmese que todavía no he dicho su castigo- habló el director

-pero director….el padre de ella es mi jefe, por culpa de mi hija voy a perder mi empleo- explicó

-le aseguró señora, que no perderá su empleo con mi padre- me apresuré a decir

No podría soportar que ella se quedara sin trabajo. No se lo merecía y mi padre no era vengativo.

-pero le prometo que pagaré su auto, sea como sea-

De esa promesa de pago que no me importaba, se unieron los adultos que acompañaban a los vándalos.

-todos ustedes están obligados a reparar el auto de su compañera Victoria y están suspendidos dos semanas. En cuanto a la señorita swan está oficialmente expulsada-

Sacó un sobre color manila y se lo tendió a su madre que ella lo tomó indecisa.

-señorita Victoria, por favor, puede retirarse- murmuró

Me retiré de inmediato y fui a mis clases. No me sentía para nada segura, si ella estaba completamente fuera, eso significaba que yo sería un blanco bastante fácil.

Llegué a mi salón y vi a Edward frente al pizarrón resolviendo un problema matemático. Eso me sorprendió bastante porque jamás creí verlo algún día en el pizarrón y siendo buen alumno. No notó mi presencia

Me senté y lo observaba fijamente, puse atención a lo que estaba resolviendo y me di cuenta de que era el cálculo diferencial. Parecía como si ya supiera que escribir

A mí me daría pánico estar resolviendo eso.

-ya terminé profesor- murmuró

-vamos a revisarlo señor Edward- murmuró el profesor imitando el tono de Edward

Comenzó a revisarlo paso a paso, haciendo cálculos que supuse que también había hecho él, no tardó mucho en proclamar que las operaciones estaban magnificas

-me complace decir que al menos, uno de ustedes, pudo resolverlo como todo un matemático experimentado- felicitó a Edward

Una sonrisa curvó mis labios. ¿En qué más podría ser un buen estudiante?

-tal vez Edward. Puedas ir a las olimpiadas internacionales de matemáticas. Eres un excelente alumno en matemáticas-

-eso me gustaría- murmuró esbozando una sonrisa lobuna

Seguimos en la clase y comenzó con otro problema matemático, siempre las matemáticas me ponían nerviosa. Me acerqué rápidamente a su pupitre para que me explicara.

-no entendí esto. ¿Me puedes ayudar?- pregunté rápidamente

-si claro- murmuró sonriendo

Sentí que mis ojos brillaban por completo y me senté frente a él

-¿en donde tienes dudas?- preguntó

-en esta ecuación- murmuré

Después de esa clase de matemáticas seguía literatura y nos tocaba juntos.

-¿y que pasó en la dirección?- preguntó

-isabella contrató a Jessica, james, Jacob y a Seth para que me destruyeran el auto- murmuré

-bastardos-

-isabella fue expulsada y los otros están suspendidos- expliqué

Me besó en la mejilla y nos sentamos en el lugar donde nos conocimos. Y comenzó la clase.

Después de la clase nos fuimos a sentar con mis amigos para hacer las presentaciones formalmente

-espero que endulces su carácter- murmuró Tyler

-¡Tyler!- exclamé avergonzada

-¡sí!, porque es muy amarga- dijo Eric llegando

Edward soltó una risita

-no se preocupen, verán que ella será todo una dulzura- murmuró

-era la única de nosotros que estaba soltera- dijo Ángela al llegar

Saludó a Edward y se quedó un poco sorprendido, después llegó Lauren novia de Tyler

-¿y Mike, no es tu amigo?- susurró preguntando en mi oreja

-creo que es novio de Jessica, pero no lo he visto en estos días- expliqué

A los cuatro les conté que habían expulsado a Isabella y que los otros están suspendidos y van a reparar mi auto, porque por desgracia la madre de Isabella trabaja como enfermera en el mismo hospital que mi padre y mutuamente se conocen. La pobre mujer estaba temblando de miedo de perder su trabajo, aunque les aseguré que mi padre no era vengativo

-¿y por que fue el ataque?- preguntó Ángela

-por qué Isabella no me soporta y al parecer me odia- murmuré

-¿ella te odia?- preguntó incrédulo Edward

-sí y lo gritó ante todos en la oficina del director-

-¿Y cómo te transportas?- preguntó Tyler

-por taxi uber. Hasta que lleguen mis padres-

-¿y cuando llegaran?- preguntó Edward abrazándome

-dentro de unos días-

Seguimos comiendo en una agradable plática y Edward parecía tranquilo, alabé su habilidad en matemáticas, francés y en la cocina

-¡no nada más en esas!- dijo con una amplia sonrisa –tu eres la que tiene más talentos que yo-

-muy modesto- sarcasmo

Rápidamente sentí sus dientes aprisionando mi labio inferior y comencé a besarlo entre risas.

-oigan. Por favor, hay niños presentes- murmuró Tyler

Y todos nos reímos.


	9. OFICIALMENTE NOVIOS

Edward me mandó un mensaje de texto que no podría asistir a clases, pero me dio consejos de que no me apartara de mis amigos por ningún motivo. Las clases fueron aburridas sin él y el peligro inminente de la venganza de Isabella, era palpable.

Salí de la escuela con paso temeroso, por desgracia, mis amigos no tenían la misma ruta que yo usaba y esta vez decidí irme sin el autobús porque tenía que hacer unas compras primero. Caminé hacia una tienda y vi a unos vagabundos que fumaban, mi corazón saltó hacia mi garganta y seguí caminando normalmente

-oye. Pelirroja- murmuró uno de ellos

Continué caminando y apreté los bordes de mi mochila

-ven pelirroja, vamos a divertirnos- murmuró en mi oído otro vagabundo

Respingue fuerte y me detuve rápidamente, el vagabundo olía a cigarros y a otras cosas.

-¡no se me acerqué!- mi voz salió ahogada por el miedo

Caminé un poco lejos cuando sentí un jalón fuerte de mi mochila y caí al piso, el pantalón de mezclilla versase, amortiguó la caída y me salvó de raspones. Me incorporé lentamente y lamenté no haber tomado clases de defensa personal.

-¡tienes un buen culo respingón!- murmuró el tercero

-¿tienes que ser tan vulgar?- murmuré cuando me puse de pie por completo

El segundo vagabundo se me acercó y automáticamente mi mano se cerró y fue a estrellarse contra su nariz, el impacto me dolió que tuve que agitar mi mano para aliviar el dolor. El tipo gritaba de dolor y maldecía al mismo tiempo.

Sonreí cuando le salió sangre de la nariz

-¡maldita perra! Me rompió el tabique- murmuró

Me di la vuelta e intenté correr. Un fuerte agarre en mi cabello cortó mi huida y grité de dolor, forcejeaba contra mi atacante y sentí su aliento contra mi cuello que envió un escalofrió aterrador por todo mi cuerpo.

-¡hueles muy bien, a vainilla y virginidad! ¿Por qué no nos dejas probar?- susurró en mi oído el tipo que le rompí la nariz

-¡suéltame! ¡AYUDA!- grité a todo pulmón.

Jaloneó más mi cabello y nos giró a los dos para que los otros nos vieran. Los miré asustada y uno de ellos se acercó a mi apretando mi boca

-¡les daré mi dinero! Tómenlo- grité desesperada

Los tres se rieron.

-no queremos tu dinero. Queremos algo más, ¿Qué tal tu coño?- murmuró uno

Negué con mi cabeza muy asustada.

-tu cabello es hermoso y eres muy bonita- murmuró -¿quieres un beso en tus labios carnosos?- preguntó

Furiosa le aventé una patada directo a su entrepierna y aulló de dolor, el otro que solo observaba me dio una bofetada que me mandó directo al piso. Un fuerte dolor se disparó de mi estomago hacia mi cuero cabelludo y saqué el aire de mis pulmones. Volví a sentir el jaloneo de mi cabello y fui a impactarme contra un contenedor de basura que olía bastante mal y sentía que casi me desvanecía. A lo lejos escuché detonaciones y hombres gritando.

Me desperté lentamente y los eventos sucedidos hicieron que mi cerebro se colapsara. Estaba en una habitación de color negra, sin posters de nada ni libros. Las cortinas eran simples y tapaban la ventana por completo, el edredón era cómodo y calentito.

-¿Dónde estaré?- pensé

Toda mi cabeza explotaba por el dolor y sentía que mis costillas me dolían al respirar. Una puerta estaba entre abierta y caminé hacia ella. Grité cuando vi a Edward salir de esa habitación y me lancé a abrazarlo.

-¡oh mi amor!, gracias al cielo que eres tú- murmuré al verlo

El me abrazó con cuidado y me besó en la frente.

-¿Cómo estás?- preguntó cuando lo solté

-estoy bien, solo que me duele la cabeza y las costillas… ¿y qué hago aquí?- murmuré

-¡te dije que no te separaras de tus amigos y que te subieras al camión escolar! te fui a buscar y uno de tus amigos me dijo que habías a comprar materiales para tu trabajo y que no quisiste compañía, caminé hacia donde te habías ido y encontré a esos hijos de puta golpeándote- vociferó

Tenía razón, debí de haber subido al camión escolar por seguridad.

-tenía que comprar mis cosas- murmuré

Me miró como si me hubieran salido dos cabezas. Era en serio, lo primero que quería hacer era mi tarea mucho antes de llegar a mi casa

-hubieras llegado a tu casa sana y salva y después me hubieras marcado por teléfono y te hubiera acompañado- habló más calmado –ven, vamos al baño a curar tus heridas- murmuró

Nos besamos brevemente porque tenía el labio partido y antes de que me metiera al baño, me giré para preguntarle por los vagabundos.

-solo por curiosidad. ¿Qué les hiciste a los vagabundos?- pregunté mirándolo por mi hombro

-nada- habló indiferente y entramos al baño

Con cuidado me quitó mi camiseta que estaba llena de sangre, la aventó al piso de baldosas y comenzó a curarme. Miré a otro lado ruborizada y mi corazón saltó en mi pecho cuando sus dedos rozaban mi piel.

-tienes una piel de porcelana- susurró en mi oído

Mandó escalofríos por toda mi columna vertebral y siguió con las curaciones. Depositó suaves besos en la curva de mi cuello que hicieron que me estremeciera. Pegándose más a mí comenzó a acariciar y a amasar mi vientre, después subió más y puso sus manos sobre mis pechos. Por suerte no me había quitado el sostén pero siguió amasándolos suavemente.

Jadeé por el calor que nos aprisionaba, él ardiente y yo necesitando su calor. Besó mi nuca y después mi cabello. Acercándose más a mí, sentí algo duro contra mi cintura baja y la realidad me golpeó duramente.

-Edward. ¿Qué intentas hacer?- pregunté susurrando

-estaba a punto de hacer una tontería. Lo mejor será llevarte a tu casa y comprar lo que necesitas- murmuró entre dientes.

Se alejó bruscamente y me dio una camiseta suya, me quedó como un camisón para dormir y metió mi camiseta en una bolsa de plástico que después la metió a mi mochila.

Salimos de su misteriosa casa y tomamos un taxi para llegar a mi casa, en el camino le pregunté porque llevaba dos mochilas y me respondió que era para hacer la tarea juntos.

-mentiroso- murmuré sonriendo

-mentirosa- murmuró de vuelta imitando mi tono

Me acomodé en su regazo y él me abrazo después de que nos besáramos tiernamente. Una vez en mi casa me fui a bañar y me cambié de ropa. Fuimos a comprar mis cosas para hacer la maqueta y llegando hicimos la tarea juntos.

-me quedaré en tu casa hoy- murmuró

-¿por eso fue la mochila extra?- pregunté dándole una mirada

Asintió con la cabeza y después de hacer la tarea me ayudó a hacer la maqueta, aunque tenía días extras, tenía el habito de hacerlo días antes. Él hizo la cena pero una pregunta me rondaba por la cabeza ¿Qué fue lo que le hizo a los vagabundos? Durante la cena que estaba magníficamente elaborada, se arrodilló frente a mi silla y tenía una pequeña cajita de color rosa.

-victoria…sé que esto estará fuera de lugar pero con lo que ha pasado hoy, quiero- abrió la cajita -¿quieres ser mi novia?- preguntó

Me llevé la mano al pecho y el lado izquierdo de mi boca se estiró hasta expandirse, mis ojos brillaban con intensidad y me sonrojé.

-acepto- murmuré sonriendo

Lo dije desde el fondo de mi corazón. Ahora era su novia.


End file.
